Avatar Alphabet
by Undercooked
Summary: Remember your ABC's the Avatar way! For every letter, there's something related to Avatar: The Last Airbender, and my own unique commentary. You'll never forget your ABC's again! T for language.


Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not owned by me. And believe me, you'd be able to tell if it was.

A/N - If while reading you can think of something better for any of the letters, please inform me. Some of them are just...wowzers.

**AVATAR ALPHABET**

**by Undercooked**

**A** is for Aang

Aang is a short, bald kid who has problems with color coordination (see his outfit?) and also happens to be the Avatar. But he should really work on that color thing.

**A **is also for Azula

Has better color coordination than Aang, but happens to be an evil bitch. Huh. Oh, and I should probably mention that she's a princess and therefore has the power to USE her evil bitch-itude.

**A** is also for Appa

Why does everything in this show start with A? Appa is a flying bison. No-one can really TELL how he flies, but it appears that he flaps his tail around a lot to achieve liftoff. He ferries the Avatar and his merry band of losers around.

**A** is also for Air Nomads

Those hobos you see in the sky.

Oh, okay, they're the Airbenders (who blow at each other as a method of attack) and they're all dead (what a shocker).

**B** is for Ba Sing Se

An Earth Kingdom city where some nutty shit goes on.

**B** is also for Boomerang

Sokka's misused weapon which is more like a prop for a comedy routine.

**C** is for Cave of Two Lovers

An excuse for Aang and Katara to make out.

Also provides us with a funny song to sing.

**D** is for Dai Li

The crazed and disillusioned brainwashing organization lead by the guy with the Girly Braid of Doom.

**E **is for Earthbending

When people throw dirt at each other.

**F** is for Fire Nation

Who put a bee in their bonnet?

A fly in their soup?

A hair in their terriyaki chicken?

A cheese doodle in their anti-aging lotion?

**G** is for Grass

What Appa probably eats, and because I couldn't think of anything else for 'G'.

**H **is for Haru

An Earthbender who the Lame Brain Gang meets, greets, then rescues, all within the space of what seems like an hour.

**I** is for Iroh

The fat, tea-chugging uncle of his Emo Highness.

**J** is for Jet

A freedom fighter with terrible reasoning who constantly chews on a weed. Hint, hint, Nickelodeon?

**K** is for Katara

An annoying Waterbender who is comparable to Tea in Yu-Gi-Oh. See it? I do. She's also got some short, bald, un-color-coordinated kid fetish. Go figure.

**L** is for Lu Ten

The dead son of the fat tea-chugging guy. You have to wonder if he's better off taking the dirt nap...

**M** is for Momo

A lemur who is more intelligent than any of us think...

**M** is also for Mai

A very, very, VERY bored girl who won't stop expressing her boredom. She's friends with everyone's favorite psycho Firebender Azula.

**N** is for Nuts

What everyone in this show is.

Also what the Lame Brain Gang has to eat many a time (and they won't let us forget it...shut up already!)

**O** is for Ozai

Seems to need to attend parenting classes.

**O** is also for Omashu

An Earth Kingdom city where a crazed old king with some kind of unnamed disease rules.

**P** is for Prince

All of which are whiny and emo.

**Q** is for Quiet

What Sokka isn't but we wish he was.

What Zuko is when he isn't angsting.

**R** is for Roku

The former Avatar who needs a beard trim.

**S** is for Sokka

Katara's brother (pity him). He happens to be the lamest one in the group. The only thing he's good at is thinking of snappy nicknames. Also being a man-whore.

**S** is also for Suki

Member of the Organization Where We Paint Our Faces Like Clowns and Hit People With Fans (OWWPOFLCHPWF). One of Sokka's many loves.

**T** is for Toph

A little blind girl who can miraculously see through her feet. Question: Does she have eyes in her toes? And aren't they always getting dust in them?

**T** is also for Ty Lee

All bendy! An acrobat who pokes you a lot. She's friends with that nutty bitch Azula.

**T** is also for Tea

The drink that Iroh obsesses over and oddly enough is pretty important to the show. But it tastes really nasty. Ewww.

**U** is for Ugh

The sound everyone makes when Sokka opens his mouth.

**V** is for Violence

Lots of it, yet no-one ever bleeds. (...?)

**W** is for Water Tribe

The place, essentially made from ice and frozen dirt, where Katara and Sokka hail from. Go figure.

**W **is also for Waterbending

Equivalent to a squirt gun fight.

**X** is for Xylophone

No significance to Avatar, but it begins with 'X', so why the fudge not.

**Y **is for Yue

A disgustingly selfless girl with grandma hair who by some awkward miracle turned into the damn moon. Another one of Sokka the Man-Whore's many loves.

**Z** is for Zuko

His Emo Highness. Thinks that it's okay to angst all the time JUST BECAUSE he has a large, awkwardly shaped burn on his eye (why the hell is it his eye?) given to him by the former Whiny Prince who just HAD TO become Firelord. I guess it runs in the family.


End file.
